


Five weddings on Atlantis

by schneefink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Comment Fic, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/227023.html?thread=4659919#t4659919">here</a> for a sg1_five_things prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five weddings on Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/227023.html?thread=4659919#t4659919) for a sg1_five_things prompt.

1) Lona Emmagan and Teren Moreen  
The day after Athos was destroyed Lona and Teren insisted that Halling organize their wedding ceremony. Usually there would have been a feast, music, dancing around the fire. This time, the Athosians came together on a balcony, lit candles and sang songs of life.

2) Lt. Aiden Ford and Sgt. Marcus Parker  
Ford later exclaimed repeatedly that he couldn't possibly have known the garland was part of an engagement ceremony and he'd only wanted to find out why Parker was coming back to Atlantis dressed like a flower girl. The whistling and catcalls didn't stop for days, but the wedding cake almost made up for it.

3) Sgt. Mary Thomas and Sarana D'rin  
Nobody ever found out who faked the marriage certificate for Sgt. Thomas and her friend from MX-289 and send it to the IOA.

4) Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex  
They were not married in an alien ceremony. This was a source of much consternation among the other teams; even Bates had been married to his team members and half of the population from M-something (the entry had mysteriously vanished from the database). To correct this blatant injustice the Marines organized a wedding reception for Sheppard's team on Valentine's day, and they had managed to make enough cake to stop the explanations that there hadn't actually been a wedding. Zelenka later added music to the recordings; to make it properly romantic, he said when he'd finally been caught by McKay.

5) Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teyla Emmagan  
Jackson thought that he could just as well do something during the two days he had to spend in the Atlantis infirmary. He never got an answer from Teyla why she'd started giggling when he'd tried to pronounce a few lines of Ancient poetry he'd found in the database.


End file.
